Fallen
by Narchannen Fae
Summary: Takes place after Moria...Boromir is thinking about the Ring and other stuff...hints at A/L slash


I actually kinda feel bad for Boromir. People think it is a jerk for trying to take the ring from Frodo, etc. etc. But tonight I sort of understand how he must have felt…because of my dad trying to help me with my math homework. Crazy huh? It's a song fic to Linkin Park's song Crawling. Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The ring. That's all I can think about. That damned voice in my head, calling me…I, Boromir, the eldest son of Denathor, Steward of Gondor, have fallen. I have given in. Given in to the call of evil.  
  
I feel so sick. I am sick of the quest, sick of myself, sick of everything. But most of all I am sick of all the people around me.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Crawling in my skin,  
  
Consuming all I feel,  
  
Fear is how I fall,  
  
Confusing what is real…  
  
************************************************************  
  
They all feel the presence of evil in the air. They all hear the voice saying, "Give into me…" Why am I the only person who shows it? They all feel it, why don't they show it?  
  
*************************************************************  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface,  
  
Consuming, confusing,  
  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending,  
  
Controlling I can't seem,  
  
To find myself again,  
  
My walls are closing in,  
  
Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced,  
  
That there's just too much pressure to take,  
  
I've felt this way before so insecure…  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The hobbits will be the first to fall. Wait, Gandalf was the first. He will not be able to resist evil, great wizard or not. The hobbits stored too much faith in him. Now that he is gone, camp has been quiet, no more laughing, singing, or anything. And in truth I miss it. It was easier to hide my weakness. But that is all over now. Everything is over.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Crawling in my skin,  
  
Consuming all I feel,  
  
Fear is how I fall,  
  
Confusing what is real…  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The elf. He never trusted me from the start. And I honestly don't blame him. For such a beautiful creature he is really amazing. He saw through me from the beginning. He is noble, kind, compassionate, and a good warrior. He is everything I would look for in a lover. But he belongs to Aragorn. He has been ever since Moria. If only I could be the one who comforted him when he heard the Barlog stirring with those perfect pointed ears. But his head rested on someone else's shoulders.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me,  
  
Distracting, reacting,  
  
Against my will I stand before my own reflection,  
  
It's haunting, how I can't seem…  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Damn him…the one who is everything I'm not. Estel, Longshanks, Heir to the throne of Gondor, my wonderful kingless kingdom. Aragorn. The name I loathe above all others. If anyone can resist the rings calling, he can. He has a sense of duty and pride that I could never posses. He and the elf belong together, no matter how much I hate the thought. They are so alike yet so different. It is like the sun and moon…they are opposites, but they reside in the same place. And is there a place for me? Aragorn is the future of Gondor and Legolas is the future of Mirkwood. Were does my future reside?  
  
*************************************************************  
  
To find myself again,  
  
My walls are closing in,  
  
Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced  
  
That there's just too much pressure to take,  
  
I've felt this way before,  
  
So insecure…  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ah yes now I remember. My future is in Gondor, after I vanquish Sauron using his own weapon. Everyone in middle-earth will bow to me, not to that pathetic excuse for a Ranger.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Crawling in my skin,  
  
Consuming all I feel,  
  
Fear is how I fall,  
  
Confusing what is real…  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"You need me son of Denathor. You can't survive without me. You're people won't survive without me. Use me…you need me…" 


End file.
